<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diary by Juniper Fourthelm (nerdisthewerd413)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976517">Diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/Juniper%20Fourthelm'>Juniper Fourthelm (nerdisthewerd413)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV Online, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/Juniper%20Fourthelm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If lost, please return to:<br/>Juniper Fourthelm (Midgarsormr)</p><p>DO NOT READ!! (That means you, Batu.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh<br/>I mustered up the courage to ask Velkerion out for tea sometime. YES, it was in the middle of my shift, but I did it!!<br/>Oh my gosh what do I wear?? Maybe Batu will help me pick something out? No, Suzie or Aemi would be better to ask.</p><p>On another note, oh my gosh!! My second-ever shift at The Siren ended today!! I worked for three whole hours, oh my gosh. I hope I did good. Miss Radin said I did really good, and that I'm a hard worker and that I fit in with the staff family, so that must mean that I DID do good?</p><p>Today I learned that once you're a strong enough white mage you, along with everyone else who is that strong in your class or other specialties,  get special access to gear that you can't find as easily on the market. Isn't that crazy?? Since I had just finished a big duty today (hehe, duty), I was finally deemed strong enough, and when I went to the Market Board to see what people were selling there was a ton of stuff I have never seen before!! It was a little overwhelming. But, since I got a very nice tip during my shift, I was able to pick something nice out, and I made a matching set to boot. I have a new staff that looks like a little moogle!! It's SO cute.</p><p>Okay, I'm gonna tuck you under my pillow now, diary. I'm really, really tired from dancing so much at Aemi's tavern that I should really go to sleep, and I also worked a lot so I deserve a rest. Don't run off anywhere while I'm sleeping!! I'll see you tomorrow, for sure.<br/>I hope I can keep making this a good habit, to write every day after the day is done.</p><p>Okay now I'm really going to sleep now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>